Shy and Draco? Do they Mix
by BlueBree
Summary: He's as blunt as ever. She is in love with him as ever but how should she approach him? Can she come upon the right circumstances and words? Astoria/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Draco Malfoy Falls For the Good Girl**

* * *

****Author's Note: I don't own any characters or Harry Potter... This is my second ever fanfiction and I hope to make it into a nice story

* * *

"Crabbe! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." Draco strides up to Crabbe from behind a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

"I better had known you'd make me late," he continued as he came to stand beside Crabbe. As he did he noticed that Crabbe was in conversation and with a rather small girl, probably a whole head shorter than him no doubt.

"And who is this," Draco remarked with his usual smirk on his face.

"Um, well she..." Crabbe started but was cut off as the small girl took a step forward to face him herself.

"I'm Astoria Greengrass, I'm two years below you and I was just asking your friend if he would like to buy some cupcakes for a fundraiser."

"Cupcakes? Really Crabbe I can expect you to be wasting your time on cupcakes and fundraisers when we're supposed to be at the game!"

Without a second glance Draco spun on his heal and marched off, Crabbe rushed after him with an armful of cupcakes. Astoria stood there quietly and a little in shock, she had just met Draco Malfoy, the boy whom all the girls in Slitherin drooled over and would die to get a chance to talk to. She had finally come face to face with the guy she had a crush on and she wasn't going to leave it at that. He had spoken to her, well he hadn't actually directly talked to her... yet.

Later that week in the Slitherin common room, Draco was lounging back on the couch talking/complaining to Goyle and Theo.

Draco was so absorbed in his conversation that he didn't notice when Astoria came in and sat on one of the couches. She sat there for a while merely listening, but finally she decided it was time to announce her presence.

"eeh hmm," she coughed in that obvious sort of way to get attention. They all turned to look in her direction, a little bewildered that someone had darned interrupt their conversation.

"And what do you want little girl?" Goyle smirked.

"She probably wants to sell us some cupcakes for her _fundraiser,_" he pronounced the last word with a little extra emphasis than necessary. They chuckled mockingly as they waited for her response. She was a little embarrassed but she couldn't believe that he had actually recognised her and even though she knew she shouldn't let such a little thing please her she couldn't help but smile, despite the mocking laughs.

"What's this? You like being in the spotlight of negative attention or what. Now scram little girl." Theo said between chuckles.

Looking at Malfoy she shyly said, "I was rather hoping Mr. Malfoy would help me with my potions, I can't understand them at all and heard that he was quite good at them."

Draco had been watching her with a smirk the whole time, but it seems this was his limit and he burst out laughing, Goyle and Theo joined in to.

"Help you? And why would I waste my time doing such a thing as that." He replied with a mocking tone and expression. She thought then that maybe she had taken the wrong approach, she did need help with her potions but there were so many better topics she could choose.

A blush spread across her face and she stood and half ran out of the room.

"Ha! She's gone. We scared her away." Theo chuckled

Draco was still looking at the direction she left in and muttered, "Strange one that Greengrass. You two best keep your distance."

* * *

Author's Note: A second Chapter should be coming out soon if people want to see how it continues... I'll probably make quite a few chapters to let it fully develop.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: here's to hoping that my second chapter is a lot better than my first... I hope you like it :)

* * *

The story continues on from our heroine's point of view...

Often people wonder why I was ever put in Slytherin because I always did as I was told, never said harsh things to or picked on the other students and always helped out... aka an angel.

The truth of the matter is that I didn't get picked to be in Slytherin but actually Ravenclaw, however I begged the hat to let me be in Slytherin and it let me. It may sound insane for me to pick Slytherin when I clearly didn't fit in there but that was where my sister Daphne was and more importantly Draco Malfoy... I have had a crush on him ever since I first met him when I was 7 and he was 9.

Their family had attended my sister's birthday party, seeing as we were upstanding pure bloods and all. And it was then that I fell for him. He had pale blonde hair and pale skin too, and to me he appeared perfect... that is until he opened his mouth. However I was not to be put off by his apparent arrogance, selfishness and other flaws, for he was too interesting to me and I was just dying to know more about him.

And so when I entered Hogwarts and got into Slytherin, I made it my purpose to know all there was to know about him... and of course get his attention and his affections.

However little did I know how much competition there was, how hard he was to find in the huge school and how shy and clumsy I was.

Anyway back to where we were before. I'm my first year and have come face to face with Malfoy only twice. Neither of which were very memorable occasions. In fact I wish I could forget them. I was soon to realise that my next encounter was just around the corner.

I may suck at making potions, but I had a real talent for transfiguration and all other sorts of healing spells. Because of this talent my teacher often asked me to help out in the medic ward. One day there I was minding my own business when all of a sudden Haggrid rushes in with a student in his arms.

"He's arm is a bit bashed up I think and he's also had a bit of a shock..." Haggrid went on giving the details to the head medic, while I wandered over to the bed that was occupied by none other than Draco Malfoy. As I came up beside him I heard scrapes of what Haggrid was saying, "... Buckbeak... putting it on a bit... got to get back to class."

I had my attention on the boy in front of me, he had his eyes closed and was whimpering a bit while he clutched his right arm, which seemed to be bleeding.

I turned to the head nurse, and she just shook her head and as she turned to attend another patient she called over her shoulder, "Astoria, dear, could you please deal with this, I'm sure it won't take too long."

I smiled to myself, I never thought such an opportunity would come.

"Draco... Draco," I half whispered, waiting for him to open his eyes. He turned his head my way and then opened his eyes.

"What are you doing here Greeny? And where is the medic? I have a serious medical emergency here."

I half smiled at his antics but then I frowned... _Greeny?_ I chose not to comment on my new nickname and proceeded to explain.

"The medic is busy and asked me to attend to you." I mumbled

"What is this? I don't see fit to just let anyone heal me."

"I may perhaps not be so good with potions however I'm quite confident with this; otherwise I would not be allowed to attend to someone as important as you of course." I added a little flattery just to calm him down. I thought it was perhaps a little obvious, but it seemed to work and he replied.

"Well hurry up then. Are you sadistic or what, like watching people in pain or what."

I smiled to myself and lent over his arm to examine it. The skin on his arm had a large gash and his bone underneath had a small fracture. I pointed my wand at his arm and muttered the appropriate spells. All the while he half glared at me suspiciously. His skin returned to normal in an instinct however his bone would take a little longer.

Draco glanced over his arm skeptically then looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"Not a half bad job... Greeny."

"T-the skin is healed but the bone... the bone will take a little longer. Perhaps you would like an armsling." I half stuttered to my utter embarrassment, and his amusement.

"I think I will, as long as it's not the itchy kind."

"Of course," I said looking down and wondering over to fetch one.

Once he had put it on and got off the bed he gave me a once over as his face lit up with an amused smirk.

"Maybe I'll accidently leave my potions notebook in the common room tonight." He said as if to himself then looked at me mockingly and smirked, "What you looking at Greeny, haven't you got better things to do." With that he wandered out of the Ward.

I stared after him half shocked... he had meant in a very roundabout way that he would help me with my potions. I was smiling so hard that my cheeks hurt. That is until the head medic called me.

"Astoria over here, we've got another case of..."

* * *

Hoped you liked it I tried to improve it's quality from my last Chapter and develop my characters a little more... reviews are much appreciated


End file.
